


Stay inside our Cave

by Captainstark12



Category: Marvel
Genre: Babies in eggs, Fluff, Just a short drabble really, M/M, MerTony, Possessive Behavior, merSteve, merman au, waiting for mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Steve’s been away hunting Fishes and clams for his mate..Hopefully the brunette wont go out of their cave as other mermen tended to steal unattended mates from their den...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	Stay inside our Cave

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys like this..  
> This had been in my head for a period of time now so thought I’d write it and see if it’s any good...
> 
> P.S for my loving readers who always love to wait for updates on my stories..just a lil heads up! I might not be able to update within a week or two due to me focusing on taking care of some school work...since june is around the corner and june is the start of the school year where i come from...don't worry i already have unedited drafts of you and me, a hydra’s love and would you be mine...so hopefully if i have the time i might work on them! So with all that cleared! There’s nothing left to say but enjoy! Hopefully?

Tony a red tailed Merman with golden scales on the sides, swallows nervously as he swam over his unborn babies as a silver tailed blond merman swam closer to him with a predatory grin on his face as he offered the brunette merman the location in where they could find a bunch of corals that were surrounded by delicious fishes. Tony shook his head for the second time as he knew it wouldn’t be wise to go with another merman and leave his eggs unattended. It was bad enough that his mate hadn’t come back from his hunt, now he was with the presence of another merman who seemed to want to take him away from his mate’s cave.

It wasn’t uncommon for Dom Merman’s to steal another dom’s mate when they were left unattended for too long. In fact it was quite normal for them to do so, Thus making it necessary to find a safe place to hide the unattended sub mates. 

Tony knew he should of waited longer for ‘Steve’ his Mate to come home but he was getting hungrier by the minute and had taught it was a good idea at the time to go out of the cave for a bit in search of some nearby shrimps or fishes to snack on while He waited for his mate to come home bringing him a variety of food from his hunt.

Now he was faced with the blond haired Merman who introduced himself as Justin to the red tailed brunette. He had bumped into the silver tailed merman and instantly swam away, a sure indication that he wasn’t interested since he did not want to interact. not realizing that the other merman had actually followed him. Really, some merman’s could be absolutely stubborn when they found someone attractive. 

Justin, as the merman said his name was. smirked as he saw the brunette’s eggs near the edge of the cave. Knowing right away that Tony’s mate was probably far away hunting for food leaving him alone for more than a day since the red tailed had decided to venture out of their safe haven. It was the perfect opportunity to lure the beautiful merman away from his mate’s cave and claim him as his own. Hungry neglected mates tended to leave their homes behind if they thought another more suitable merman could tend to them especially when they couldn’t go out because of their need to protect their babies. Hunger and neglect could only be the reason for them to leave their children’s side, Unfortunately for him Tony wasn’t having it. swimming deeper to the cave as he gathered his eggs near him. There were about sixteen of them Justin counted as he grew a bit impatient with the other who continued to turn his offer down, Telling him that his mate would be home soon and wouldn’t be happy to find him missing.

A shit eating grin spread on the blonds face as he came closer and asked the brunette “what kind of mate would leave a beautiful merman like you unattended and alone with sixteen eggs alone and starving for too long?” His grin never going away as he watched the brunette frown at him. But before he could reach out and grab Tony’s wrist a large black tentacle sneaked around his neck before gripping tightly and pulling him away. Making him smack his head at a hard rock like chest. “The kind that’s going to strangle you and rip you to shreds!” A deep voice said with a growl. Justin’s eyes seemed to bulge out As his hands tried and failed to free himself as he stared in horror at the monstrous mer-Octopus that slid inside the cave’s small hole. 

The large cave earlier seemed so much tinier now that the giant mer-octopus had finally squeezed inside. His enormous size taking up half the cave as his tentacles swirled and stretched around the place, two pairs even coming up to rub and cradle his unborn babies while another one goes and wraps possessively around Tony’s waist. 

The now pale Merman gasped as he tried desperately to speak “i arckk...didn’t...gasp*..he was with...gasp* ahk..with a mer-octopus! Ark!” He managed as his gills were being crushed by the menacing tentacle. “If you value your pathetic life don’t ever come here and try and steal my mate ever again!” Steve hissed at the trembling blond before loosening his grip on the poor shaken merman. coughing hard as he promised to never bother them again while swimming away as fast as he could. 

Steve stared at the disappearing figure intimidatingly with his broad shoulders straight and high as to look even more dangerous and bigger if ever the merman decided to glance back. His hard demeanor however soften when he finally turned around to see his beautiful mate tugging at his large tentacle. Blue eyes going lukewarm as he smiled at his mate who swam to his side, nuzzling against his large neck as Steve finally brought the pile of unmoving fishes, clams and lobsters into view. The merman squealed in delight as he placed a dozen kisses on his mates face before swimming to grab the fishes, deciding on leaving the clams and lobsters that were still alive wrapped in seaweed for another time. Steve hummed as he maneuvered inside the cave and settled to block the entrance with his three tentacles while the rest fill out the cave leaving only a small cozy space for Tony and their eggs.

The merman cuddling closer to his side once Tony had finished his meal, sighing contently as he felt well fed and loved next to his mer-Octopus mate who lazily wrap an arm around him as they both drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn’t sure in posting this one shot...but i have a thing for merfolks...tentacles! XD if you haven’t noticed...so i kinda came up with this one hoping you guys don't find it A waste to read T.T , honestly i enjoyed writing this into words and hope you guys actually thought it decent to read


End file.
